Alice Brauner
Alice Brauner (* 12. Januar 1966 in Berlin) ist eine deutsche Journalistin und Filmproduzentin. Leben Alice Brauner ist die Tochter des Filmproduzenten Artur Brauner.Liebe ohne Filter – das heißt Ehe! bz-berlin.de, abgerufen am 23. Oktober 2012. Nach dem Abitur studierte sie Neuere Geschichte, Politische Wissenschaften und Romanistik an der Freien Universität Berlin und volontierte im Anschluss bei der linksliberalen Wochenzeitung „Spandauer Volksblatt“. Nach ihrer Tätigkeit als Redakteurin für verschiedene Printmedien wurde sie Interviewerin und Referentin bei der Stiftung „Survivors of the Shoah Visual History Foundation“. Diese Stiftung von Steven Spielberg archiviert Aussagen von Überlebenden des Holocaust. Es folgte 1999 die Promotion am Zentrum für Antisemitismusforschung der Technischen Universität Berlin über „Antidemokratische und antisemitische Tendenzen in der Neuen Rechten in Deutschland“ bei Wolfgang Benz. 1999 erhielt sie die Chance, ihr journalistisches und politisches Interesse zu verknüpfen: Sie wurde Moderatorin des politischen Streitgesprächs „Auf den Punkt Berlin“, das TV.Berlin ausstrahlte. Beim gleichen Sender bekam die Journalistin ein Jahr später ihre eigene Talk-Show „Alice“, in die sie einmal wöchentlich einen prominenten Gast aus Politik, Kultur, Wirtschaft, Medien oder Sport einlud. 2001 wechselte sie zu n-tv. In ihrer Sendung „Seite 17“ (von 2001-2003 auf n-tv) stellte sie u.a. politische Bücher und deren Autoren vor. Der Büchertalk „Seite 17“ lief parallel auch einige Monate bei XXP - Spiegel-TV und wurde dort jeden zweiten Samstag um 22 Uhr ausgestrahlt. Heute ist sie als Filmproduzentin an der Seite ihres Vaters Artur Brauner tätig. In der preisgekrönten CCC Filmkunst-Produktion „Der letzte Zug“ fungierte sie als Associate Producer. Seit 2008 ist sie Geschäftsführerin der CCC Filmkunst-Tochter CCC Cinema und Television GmbH. In dieser Eigenschaft entwickelte sie mit dem Münchener Autor Daniel Wolf den TV-Film So ein Schlamassel im Auftrag der ARD Degeto. Im Februar 2009 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu dieser, ihrer ersten eigenen Produktion, die am 29. Januar 2010 in der ARD erstausgestrahlt wurde. Im Mai 2009 gründete sie die CCC Cinema und Television GmbH, Niederlassung München. Für die CCC Filmkunst zeichnet sie für die Entwicklung von Kinostoffen verantwortlich. Zuletzt für die CCC Produktion Wunderkinder und die Tragikomödie Auf Das Leben!, die ihre Weltpremiere am 27. August 2014 auf dem Filmfestival in Montréal feierte. Sie ist mit dem den Zigarrenunternehmer Michael Zechbauer verheiratet und hat zwei Söhne. Publikationen * Alice Brauner-Orthen: Die Neue Rechte in Deutschland. Antidemokratische und rassistische Tendenzen. Leske und Budrich, Leverkusen 2001, ISBN 3-8100-3078-3 (Dissertation, TU Berlin, 1999). * Alice Brauner (Hrsg.): "CCC Filme in aller Welt", Werkkatalog der CCC Filmkunst, ISBN 978-3-00-039524-6, Berlin 2013 Filmografie * 2006: Der letzte Zug (Kino) – Regie: Joseph Vilsmaier * 2009: So ein Schlamassel (TV) - Regie: Dirk Regel * 2011: Wunderkinder (Kino) – Regie: Marcus O. Rosenmüller * 2012: Götter wie wir (TV-Serie) - Regie: Carsten Strauch (Eine Koproduktion von Razor Film, Carsten Strauch Filmproduktion, Magna Mana und CCC Cinema und Television) * 2013: Mission Housemen (Web-Serie) - Regie: Christoph Klünker (in Zusammenarbeit mit ProSiebenSat.1 Digital) * 2014: Auf das Leben! (Kino) - Regie: Uwe Janson (in Koproduktion mit MZ-Film, ZDF, Arte) Preise und Auszeichnungen * Austrian Golden Romy Award, Österreichischer Filmpreis: Goldene Romy 2012 als beste Produzentin Kinofilm für WunderkinderRomy 2012 * 28th Jerusalem Film Festival 2011: The Avner Shalev Yad Vashem Chairman’s Award for Wunderkinder * 41st International Children’s and Youth Film Festival Giffoni: The Presidency of the Italian Senate Award for Wunderkinder * European Children’s Film Association ECFA Award 2011 for Wunderkinder * “Percorsi Creativi 2011” THE CGS AWARD (Social-cultural Cineclubs for Young People Award) for Wunderkinder * Atlanta Jewish Film Festival: Audience Award for Best Narrative Feature 2012 for Wunderkinder * San Diego Jewish Film Festival: Audience Award for Best Film 2012 for Wunderkinder * 6th Los Angeles Jewish Film Festival: Audience Award – Best Film 2012 for Wunderkinder * Berkshire International Film Festival: Audience Award for Best Film 2012 for Wunderkinder * 17th Annual Stony Brook Film Festival: Audience Choice Award – Best Film 2012 for Wunderkinder * 23rd Palm Springs International Film Festival 2012: „Wunderkinder", nominated for Best Narrative Feature Film * Deutscher Fernsehpreis 2013 für Götter wie wir in der Kategorie Comedy, eine Koproduktion von Razor Film, Carsten Strauch Filmproduktion, Magna Mana und CCC Weblinks * * * Alice Brauner auf der Webseite von Mediabiz * Biografie auf der Webseite von CCC-Film * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmproduzent Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fernsehjournalist Kategorie:Antisemitismusforscher Kategorie:Romy-Preisträger Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Frau